


wilting

by imperfectkreis



Series: Somewhere Between [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera brings flowers. And ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wilting

Sera brings her flowers from along the road. Once-bright patches of color Lace almost always spots weeks prior as she travels to all corners of Thedas with the scouting unit. But Sera makes the Inquisitor stop, plucks them up from the ground, and tucks them into her armor. She takes ribbon, soft, old, broken in, and winds it around their stems so they hold together in a tight patch. Because Sera must pick them days before her arrival at the forward camp, they always land in Lace’s hands already wilting. 

Once they have shriveled and browned beyond salvation, Lace frees the ribbon from around the stems. She really has to wedge her fingernail into the knot to get it loose. Once it comes free, strands of pink, blue, white, anything that Sera manages to find, Lace ties it around her wrist, a web of pastel color at the scout’s joint. The scraps of fabric coil up her arm as the months between them march on, as they grow old, sentimental. 

Lace asks, “Why always the flowers?”

Sera fires off an arrow at a tree that has done absolutely nothing to slight her. The arrow sinks deep, splitting the grain open. 

“They’re pretty; then they die. Like love,” Sera says flippantly. “Why do you always keep the ribbons?”

Lace smiles, poking Sera in the small of her back with the tip of her bow, causing the blonde to jump straight up, clutching at the point of contact.

“They’re pretty, and they stay with me. Like you,” Lace says. 

Sera laughs, the blush fanning out from her cheeks, across her nose, down her neck. She laughs until she doubles over, wheezing that she’s so happy, she forgets they’re real, really real, ya know?


End file.
